Beatrix
|english = }} Beatrix (ベアトリクス Beatorikusu) was the second wife of Karlheinz and the mother of Shu and Reiji.Diabolik Lovers Official Visual Fan BookShe seems to be antagonist towards her two sons. 'Appearance' Beatrix is described as "a woman who resembled Shu" in appearance. She wore her long blond hair in a tight bun which had two long spiraled strands in the front, reaching her midriff, with her bangs parted to the left. She wore a red and black gown. The top part consisted of two black velvet triangles over her shoulders, surrounded by a gold border. She wore long red capped sleeves with a black border and black ruffles at the end of the sleeves. The middle was a fitted bodice with red sides featuring gold borders and embellishment and a black middle section which is part of the neckline. The bottom of the dress was a red skirt with black ruffle borders opened in the front to reveal a dark red petticoat. She also wore a red jewel necklace, light pink lipstick and black highheels. 'Personality' She was similar to Reiji in terms of personality. She was described as a good person who was serious but awkward and although she sincerely cared for both her children, she had difficulty in expressing it to them due to her personality. This, in turn, caused her to unwittingly put her two children against each other. 'Relationships' Karlheinz Karlheinz is Beatrix's husband and father of her children. Although Beatrix's true feelings for Karlheinz weren't explained, she is shown to have some respect for her husband. When Beatrix found a young Reiji studying Socrates and noticed how much Reiji admired his father, she called Karlheinz a "splendid man" along with "a Vampire Amongst Vampires, the King of Vampires, Karlheinz", hinting the fact that Beatrix probably respected Karlheinz as her superior. Cordelia Because Cordelia was generally unloved by Karlheinz, and Beatrix gave birth to his two eldest children, Cordelia despised her and viewed her as an impudent eyesore. Using both her status as the first wife as well as the Demon Lord's daughter, Cordelia constantly tormented Beatrix - degrading her and doing her best to prove that her own sons were better than Beatrix's. Even though Cordelia despised Beatrix, Beatrix didn't feel the same for Cordelia which is why when she was assassinated, she died smiling, being freed from her guilt of neglecting Reiji and putting too much pressure on Shu as well as from Cordelia's torment. Shu Shu is Beatrix's eldest son and because of that, he's the son she seemed to favor. Shu might have seemed distant towards her because he hates his responsibilities and doesn't appreciate the strict restrictions his mother placed upon him to groom him into his father's heir but it seems that he does love her. Reiji Reiji is Beatrix's second son, whom she unfortunately, ended up neglecting due to her hostilities with Cordelia. Reiji admired and loved his mother deeply, viewing her as the “perfect lady. ” As Reiji grows more and sees that his mother is far from perfect, as she acts frustrated towards her rival Cordelia. He begins to lose respect for her, until the moment he decides to kill her by hiring a vampire hunter . As she lays dying, she was pleased to know that Reiji had grown up well knowing that he had orchestrated her death and that was a vampire's mark of adulthood. However, in Reiji's MORE BLOOD Prequel manga, a flashback of Beatrix briefly interacts with Reiji when she finds him studying in the library. She praises him by saying it is good to see he is working hard to become his brother's right -hand man. Reiji replies by telling her that she has just disturbed him, thus making their conversation a little awkward. Beatrix apologizes and makes her leave after encouraging Reiji to keep up with his studying. Trivia * She was right-handed. * She enjoyed embroidery. * She was assassinated by Yui Komori's adoptive father, Seiji Komori. 'Quotes' *"You are your father's prized heir. It would be best that you keep yourself inside the castle, so you needn't bother yourself with unnecessary things... The world outside is filthy... so you mustn't let yourself be sullied by it." (To Shu)Diabolik Lovers Prequel- Shu's Route *''"The one who gave birth to heir is me..."'' (To herself) *"So, I have finally... witnessed your abilities with my own eyes. I always held on to the hope... that the one to kill me... would be you. I am satisfied."'' (To Reiji)Episode 5 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:Sakamaki Family